Gloomy Sunday
by WofOZ
Summary: Buckle in, cause this is one hell of a ride. Supernatural in 60 seconds... well maybe a bit longer. But hey? Sam, Dean... evil song... who can say no to that?


So for those of you out there that know tv this is ina TV show beat sheet format... as in... one episode on speed... I don't own any of the boys or Supernatural. Gloomy Sunday is a real song with history... Look it up, it's really cool!

Thought I'd try something new... let me know if I should develop...Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloomy Sunday

TEASER

Sam and Dean are running through the woods, covered in dirt, scratches and leaves. Dean fires off a shot gun round at an unseen foe behind them. They stop against a large tree looking around them in fear. Dean wonders "Where the Big Bad went," while Sam wonders, "… if it's some kind of were-wolf on 'roids."

Before either can answer the beast leaps from nearby throwing Sam several feet into a tree. Dean siezes an open shot op. and shoots the were in the heart with a silver bullet. The "Big Bad" dies and Dean rushes to Sam's aid.

Sam's unconscious and his arm looks broken. Dean looks around them in disgust and back to his downed younger brother and concludes, "…Sorry Sammy, this one I can't fix."

ACT ONE

Dean is sitting in the hospital waiting room bouncing his leg looking very bored. A boy sitting on the chairs across from him takes a sip of juice box then sticks out his tongue at Dean, the child's mother oblivious to the boys actions. Dean makes a face of surprise then sticks his tongue out in reply. The boy smiles and laughs then throws his juice box at Dean. It spills on him he jumps up to say "Why you little…" but is cut off when a doctor approaches asking for "Mr. Weatherly?" Dean narrows his eyes at the laughing boy and heads into the hall with the doctor.

The doctor tells Dean, Sam is going to be fine with some rest but would like to know what happened exactly. "It looks like someone went a few rounds with your cousin," the doctor says. Dean explains that a bear attacked their campsite because Sam, being an inexperienced woodsmen, left the garbage on the ground. The doctor accepts this and tells Dean Sam can go home and will have a prescription for painkillers. The cast can come off in a few weeks.

Sam's in a hospital room getting ready to leave. He has a cast on his arm. He turns to the window then back again, a young woman has appeared in the doorway suddenly. Sam says "Hi" but the woman simply looks at him as if lost. Sam asks if she's looking for anyone but she still doesn't reply. So Sam shrugs smiles and tells the woman he has to go. At the door the woman stops Sam and hands him a beautifully painted Easter egg, then simply says, "I'm sorry."

Sam steps passed the woman into the hallway and his attention is called away from her by Dean calling his name from down the way. Sam waves to him then turns back to say he can't accept the egg but the woman is already half way down the hallway in the opposite direction. Sam leaves the hospital with Dean.

Sam asks Dean if he saw that woman that was giving out eggs and Dean makes a crack about Sam, "being a few short of a basket." Sam brushes him off and they turn to leave.

Sam hesitates as the first few words of a strange song whisper through his head. He looks around as if expecting to see someone but heads after Dean when his brother calls out, "move it or loose it." Sam catches up with Dean then sniffs the air and asks, "What smells like apple juice?" Dean sneers and just starts walking.

That night Dean wakes up and looks at his clock, it's three am. Something woke him. Then he looks over, sees Sam is fully dressed and sitting in the motel room chair. Sam has a vacant look as he stares out the window. Dean tells Sam to go to bed, Sam says he will in a minute and Dean rolls over to go back to sleep.

Dean wakes up again, this time sun is shinning into the room. He sits up surprised to find Sam still in the chair, still staring vacantly out the window. Dean asks Sam if he's alright, Sam nods and stands saying he'll meet Dean at the small motel restaurant. He's gone before Dean can reply.

In the restaurant Sam sits alone looking at a picture in his wallet of him and Jess. He smiles, wistfully at the photo but frowns when the song, "Gloomy Sunday" starts whispering through his head once again. He looks around the restaurant and sees no one but a few other patrons minding there own business.

Dean startles Sam by dropping a hand suddenly on his shoulder and asking him if he's ordered yet. Sam asks him if he just "heard music" and Dean asks him if he's taken to many "pain pills." Sam isn't amused but says nothing more about it instead picks up a menu.

The waitress brings their orders and Dean, impulsively watches the waitress, (a beauty brunette) bounce away back to the counter. Sam suddenly snaps at him demanding to know why he has no respect of compassion for women and thinks sometimes Dean only hunts evil to "find chicks to protect."

Dean wonders what's gotten into Sam but Sam it seems is already passed it. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Sam splashes water on his face several times before gazing longingly at his face in the mirror. His gaze turns to curiosity then he bends to splash more water on his face.

Dean is halfway through his meal when Sam tells him he's going back to the motel room. Dean asks him if he's going to eat and for a moment Sam appears to consider it but then shakes his head and leaves the restaurant.

Later Dean returns to the Motel room, Sam's food in hand. He enters the room to find Sam staring at the TV in shock. Dean asks what is it and Sam tells him the girl that gave him the egg at the hospital killed herself last night. "That girl? The one that gave me the egg? She's dead."

ACT TWO

The news report says that it was a shock to the local town as the woman -Cindy Wynn- was usually happy but took a turn in the last few days of her life. This follows a string of unusual suicides occurring in the small town. Sam takes out the egg he was given and looks at it. Dean asks "What?" and Sam says, "I'm not sure."

Sam is sitting up poking at his food and nursing a cup of steaming liquid when Dean comes back in the room door. He asks Sam if he's any better and explains how the Impala is ready to hit the rode. Sam looks up at him confused and asks him why they're leaving so soon. "Why can't they have a break from all this evil stuff?" Dean gives a witty remark along the lines of, "And give up impressing chicks?" Not amused and angry, Sam throws his drink across the room and flips a table.

Dean stares in disbelief and soon Sam does as well. After a pause in silence, Sam looks up at Dean seriously and says, "We can't go, we aren't done with this place yet." Dean agrees, "Ya think?" then pauses and adds, "Christo." Sam frowns and tells him to "Bite me."

Sam tells Dean how he's hearing music and before Dean can make another remark about it Sam carries on. He tells Dean this music has been making him feel, "… honestly, sad. I've been thinking a lot about Jess and Mom and Dad." Dean asks how this is more worrisome then Sam's usually "Upbeat character," being sarcastic of coarse. Sam tells him it just is. Dean relents and says, "Well then crack the computer nerd boy and lets start the egg hunt!"

Later, Dean is at the computer and Sam is flipping through their fathers journal. Dean discovers the egg is a traditional Hungarian Easter thing but fails to make a direct connection to Sam and where they are. Only that Ohio, more specifically Cleveland, (which is the nearest major city) has a very large Hungarian population.

Sam is at a loss too, "Dad's journal says nothing but werewolves for the nearby woods and a few Native tales but nothing tied to Hungary." Seeing that they are getting no where the brothers decide to head out and do some research.

Sam and Dean are in a museum of local history looking around. An elderly woman -Sophie- comes up to them and asks if she can help. Dean explains that they are University students from Cleveland on a bit of a historical journey trying to create a time line between early European settlers and Natives of the area. The woman smiles, being of Hungarian decent herself and takes Dean to another room to show him rare things while Sam stays in the room. Something has caught his attention.

Sam approaches a small case that has old sheet music in it. He reads the title and suddenly, starts hearing the music in his head. In the reflection of the glass an image appears

- Jess - and she's on the ceiling again, burning. Suddenly Jessica's eyes snap toward Sam, looking at him with sadness and she says, "Sam… why did you let me die?"

Sam stumbles backward and bumps into a display table. Wiping the tears and disbelief from his eyes. "DEAN!" he yells. Dean and the old woman come running back into the room. Dean asks Sam what is it and Sam points to the sheet music. The old woman and Dean look confused. Sam looks at the case again and sees there's no longer a reflection of Jess. He quickly makes an excuse that he thought he saw a "big spider" or something and then asks about the photo before either can catch him on the lie. Dean gives him a hardstare but Sophie lets it go.

The old woman explains that the sheet music is part of local legend. She says that many years ago the early European settlers came to this land. With one particular woman they brought with them an egg. It was said that the egg was the most exquisite painted egg ever to come from Hungary. But it was also said that it was cursed with the song 'Gloomy Sunday' because it was the composer's ex-lover who painted the egg two days before she died and sent it to him in the mail. Soon after the composer killed himself and thus started the curse. Those in possession of the egg are thought to become almost possessed with depression of a deep routed guilt and soon, end up killing themselves.

Sophie laughs suddenly and says, "But only us old timers believe in that, you boys are here for ACTUAL history aren't you?" Sam looks like he's ready to cry. Dean looks at him then back to the woman and puts on a smile. "Well yes, but we do love a good tale. Someone might even go so far as to say… I dunno, this egg is what's causing the suicides here."

Sophie sighs and shakes her head remorsefully. She says the suicides are sad and some figure it's just a lack of faith and stimulation that drives young, happy people to take their own lives. But she believes it is the egg and the 'Gloomy Sunday' curse because it's too suspicious the deaths have all happened in the month of April, also the month of Easter when the egg was originally given. She stops and looks at Sam, "Are you alright son?"

Sam's pale and looking at nothing in particular. Suddenly he looks up at both the woman and Dean who appear concerned. "Sam?" Dean asks. Sam is out the door before Dean or the woman can stop him. Dean thanks the woman for her trouble and runs after Sam.

ACT THREE

Dean gets in the car and looks at Sam, "You wanna explain that?" Sam clenches his jaw and stays silent, looking out the window. Dean starts the car, "must have been one hell of a spider." he mumbles. They drive off.

Back at the motel Sam's sitting in the chair looking at the egg. Dean's on the bed looking through their fathers journal. "I'm next," he sighs. Dean looks up at him away from the book and raises and eyebrow. "Don't be stupid, you aren't going to kill yourself. You're no ray of sunshine I'll give you that but you aren't quite ready to swan dive off a bridge just yet." Sam doesn't appreciate Dean's humour and gets a bit animated, "So what, Dean? Huh? Do I just hand off the egg and hope the next person is strong enough too? Come on Dean, if I'm not going to die then… then someone else my die because of me and I…" Sam trails off clearly distraught.

Dean shakes his head and goes back to the journal. "You aren't dying, no one is. We're going to exorcise this stupid curse and be on our merry way." Sam sighs, lowers his head, "You don't know that… you don't know how I feel right now."

Dean ignores Sam but gets to his feet smiling and pointing at something in the book. "This should do the trick," he says.

Sam and Dean have created a pentagram on the floor, there are candles all around it and the egg in the center. Sam sits idly by as Dean parcels of herbs at the five points of the pentagram. "Are you sure this is going to work Dean? Dad's journal says this is a general spell, as in non-specific, as in, 'may not work on such a small egg.'" Dean waves him off and confidently says, "Go big or go home, little brother, now exorcize away."

Sam starts reading the short spell in Latin. When he's done a burst of light radiates from the center of the pentagram and jets out in all directions.

When the light is gone, the egg remains. Dean turns to Sam, "Well?" Sam pauses, "I don't know… I don't feel different then I did before." Dean sighs, "Great, you were pissy before the curse, pissy during and still pissy afterward. There's no way to…"

Suddenly shrieks come from the Sam and Dean rush out to find several people in the hall, panicking and crying. A man closest to Sam bumps into him and clutches onto him saying, "She killed herself! Why would she do that?" Sam's eyes go wide in horror as he looks at Dean. Dean says nothing and looks down the hall.

Sam is slumped in the room chair as Dean goes about cleaning up the floor. "This is my fault," Sam says. Dean looks up at him then goes back to cleaning. "It's not your fault Sam, there's no way we could have…" "DEAN!" Sam exclaims, "the rooms next to us and across from us just had someone they loved kill themselves! It was because of the exorcism I read! There all dead because of me! Just like mom and Jess and…"

Dean jumps up off the floor and grabs Sam's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to say this again, you did not kill those people. You did not kill Jess and you did NOT kill mom okay? Evil did! That stuff out there, we hunt it for a reason! Now we're going to get it together and figure out what went wrong."

Sam stands and pulls away from Dean shaking his head. "We know what went wrong, I didn't kill myself. Maybe if I do and take the egg with me…" Dean looks a bit concerned now. "Sam you aren't thinking right. This isn't you. That curse has a hold but you know you don't really want to die so stop talking like you're going to." Dean looks at the clean room then sighs.

"I'm going to go talk to that woman again, are you going to be alright?" Sam looks at him then looks away to the floor, "I might go for a walk," he replies. "No you don't, you stay right here are we clear?" Sam sighs. "Are we CLEAR?" Dean repeats. Sam nods, "Fine."

However a soon as Sam turns around Dean punches him in the head. Sam falls to the floor and Dean drags him to the bed tying him up being careful of his brothers already injured, cast arm. "Don't move," Dean says to an unconscious Sam then leaves the room.

ACT FOUR

Dean is back outside the Historical Museum looking in the door. A sign says "Closed." A man walks by and Dean stops him asking where the old woman went. "It's Sunday son, most likely she's in church." Dean thanks the man then groans and jumps back into his Impala.

Sam comes to on the bed. He struggles for a bit in vain then extends himself and reaches for the bed side table with his free, cast hand. The lighter Dean had used to light the candles around the pentagram is still there. After burning himself a little the rope on his good wrist breaks and Sam unties his feet.

He quickly scrawls something on a piece of paper. Then with one last look at the empty room Sam hurries out the door.

Dean is sitting on his hood outside the church when the woman comes out. Sophie sees Dean and comes up to him alone. "You're back," she smiles. "Look," Dean says, "That Cindy girl gave my brother a painted egg and now he's got it in his head that he wants to die. I need to know what ever you know, more importantly how to break the curse." The old woman asks Dean if he's tried breaking the egg. Dean opens his mouth to reply then closes it looking angry at himself. "Damn it!"

Dean and the old woman enter the hotel room, "Where is he?" she asks. Dean looks worried, "Sam?" then he spots the burnt ropes with some blood on them. His worry turns to horror when he grabs the note on the bed side table.

Dean reads it aloud for the old woman, "Dean, I'm not sorry I'm doing this. Just sorry you'll be pissed. -Sam" Dean is understandably angry.

Sam breaks through a clearing of trees, he's at the edge of a cliff. Tears stream down his face as he falls to his hands and knees. The egg falls from his pocket but he doesn't notice. He gets back up and edges to the very tip of the cliff ledge. "I'm so sorry Jess." He tilts forward.

"SAM!" Last second, knick of time, Dean dives to the edge and grabs Sam's hand before he drops completely out of sight. Sam thuds into the cliff face as Dean tries desperately to pull him up. "Come on Sammy pull yourself up!" But Sam doesn't move, "I can't get the song out of my head. Let me go Dean please! I have to die!"

"No you have to live so I can kick your ass for being an idiot!" Dean shouts as he struggles. Then his tone softens a bit as he realizes he's losing the battle. "Please Sam, don't do this."

Sam looks up at Dean and for a brief moment stops struggling. His eyes are glazed and he shakes his head. "Dean, this is how we end it. We're fighting a demon curse and this is how we end it. Let me go Dean. I have to stop that song. I deserve this you know I do."

"The egg!" Dean glances over his shoulder to see Sophie has appeared from the woods and is picking up the egg. "Destroy it!" Dean yells. The woman looks around then throws the egg at a rock. With an unearthly scream the egg smashes, a dark cloud races out and disappears into the sky. Dean glances back at the woman, "That's IT?" he exclaims.

"Dean?" Dean snaps his attention back to Sam who's looking at the large drop below him in fear. Sam looks back up to Dean, "Dean what the hell is going on?" he exclaims. "Dude, questions come after you aren't dangling from a cliff."

Sam and Dean manage to get onto solid ground again. Sam still looks confused, "Dean I… what just happened?" "What's the last thing you remember?" "Getting my arm cast at the hospital." Dean sighs and gets to his feet, helping Sam as well. "I'll explain later, right now I have to thank that old lady." Sam, "What old lady?" Dean looks around, the woman's gone.

Sam and Dean are in the Impala. Dean's driving, Sam's on the phone, "Okay thank you." He hangs up and looks at Dean, "There's no record of anyone name Sophie working at the Museum but I was just regaled with a missing bit of the Egg story." "Oh?" asks Dean. "The spirit of the woman who brought the egg over was supposedly bound to the egg for eternity." Dean raises an eyebrow, "She needed permission to destroy it?"

Sam shrugs then slouches in his seat. "I saw a sign for a restaurant up ahead wanna get something to eat?" he asks. "That's EGGS-actly what I was thinking," Dean replies with a smile. Sam groans, "That was terrible!" but then starts laughing.

The Impala drives past the "You are now leaving Tinker's Ridge, Ohio." Dean laughs, "Tinkers..." Sam rolls his eyes.

Once the car is past the sign, the ghostly figure of Sophie stands next to the sign. She smiles and vanishes.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again... Tv show beat sheet... not a story, not a script... a story that would be turned into a script... See yuhs! Review!


End file.
